Noone Understands Me, Not Even My Author
by dorkofyourdreams
Summary: Now that Ganondorf has been defeated, what evil will rise up next? Who is the "triforce child"? Will Link and Layna ever be reunited? Will the angst ever end? sequel to "Noone Understand Me, Not Even My Father".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I've been sitting on this story for a really long time. It's the sequel to "Noone Understands Me, Not Even My Father", which is pretty awful. However, it's one of those things that's kinda so bad it's good, so if you want a laugh I'd highly recommend reading it and then coming back to this.

* * *

Layna's POV

"Lynka, you need to wear the hood or else people will become afraid of us."

"But I don't want to wear it mama." I pulled the hood on Lynka so the triforce on her forehead was hidden.

Lynka was my daughter. She was also the daughter of Link. She had my straight black hair, and Link's pointed ears and face structure. She had a gerudo nose, but she made it look cute. My favourite part of about her looks was her eyes. She had one purple eye from me and one blue eye from Link. If you looked closely, they were both flecked with gold, from my father.

She had inherited all three triforces. From Link, me, and Zelda. Zelda had given part of her power to Lynka. She had a triforce on both of her hands and on her forehead. I was always afraid people would see the triforces and become afraid of her.

To protect her we went from town to town. She was shy and she always clung to me for her life. We were in Kakariko Village, in an alleyway. My arms were around Lynka, and she was wrapped in a blanket. I had nothing, but I just needed to keep her warm.

 _"Lana," He said. He put my forehead onto mine._

 _My breath caught in my throat. I had never been this close to Link before. I closed my eyes and then I slowly changed my position. I tilted my head slightly and so did Link. Very, very slowly, we leaned in more. Finally, our lips touched. I felt an explosion of warmth in my body. I forgot about everything, I only focused on Link. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything was perfect._

I woke up sweating, and feeling a strange emptiness inside. I hadn't really thought of Link since… Well, a long time. Suddenly I needed to be near him, I needed to touch him, I thought of him. Did he ever think of me?

* * *

Link's POV

I was wide awake. That dream, it had been so real. Layna had been in my arms. She had been with me. I wondered if she was safe, what she was doing. Had she married another? Was she happy? It killed me to wonder and never know.

My life was very boring now too. With no Ganondorf to fight, there was no work for a hero. Though I would never tell anyone, I secretly wished something exciting and big would happen.

"Link!" I heard Zelda yell. We were in Castle Town, and I was in the Inn. I got up from my bed and went to the window. There she was. She was waving frantically. I nodded and got dressed. I slung my sword on my back and also put my shield there. I shifted my cap on my head so it was straight. I then headed straight down to Zelda.

"I have heard something amazing, Link." She said with a smile.

"Yes, Zelda?"

"There is a child with the completed triforce." I gasped. I'd heard about the legendary people with the power of three triforces. Their lives were filled with pain, because they could feel a slight change in any atmosphere, they could feel a change in power.

"How did you hear this, Zelda?" She smirked.

"I heard it in Telma's Bar." I sighed, frustrated.

"Zelda, that is just trifle gossip." Her face went angry.

"There is a child!" She cried. I shook my head and walked away from her, so angry I couldn't see anything clearly.

* * *

Layna's POV

I spread the waxy substance on Lynka's forehead and hands. It managed to cover the triforces. It was necessary because a drunken man had seen her. Then he had blabbed in Telma's Bar, and that wasn't good.

I looked back up to Lynka's face when I was done spreading the wax on her hands. Silent tears streamed down her face. It was happening again. I could feel it too, but I knew not as bad as her. An evil power was stirring, that was causing the pain in her.

I automatically hugged her. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck. She nestled her face in my neck, and my neck felt wet. I started crying too, because I knew I couldn't do anything to help her. It is the worst feeling to be helpless.

"It hurts, Mommy." She said. That made me cry even more.

"I know, I know." I squeezed her even tighter as I felt her tears fall faster. I rocked her in my arms. I then hummed a tune I had never forgotten- Epona's song. Link had played it so many times, that it was stuck in my mind forever. "Sing this if you are in trouble." I whispered to her. "If you are lucky, you will be helped by a man clad in green. The hero of time." I pulled away from her with her hands in mine.

Her face was shining with fresh tears and confusion. I then told her all about the stories. I told her about my father, Link, and Zelda. I refrained from adding myself to the picture.

"He's my hero." She said with a smile on her face after I was finished. I smiled back at her. For a six year old girl, I had taught her well.

* * *

Link's POV

I didn't know what to say to Zelda. She had been fooled by mere gossip, I shook my head in disbelief. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation in my hand. I glanced to my hand, my eyes lingering on the triforce. Something was happening. I knew it.

I walked to the stables, where Epona was. I walked to her stall and fed her a carrot while patting her nose. I then looked to her newborn colt, Saria. I had named her after my old childhood friend. She was a beautiful horse. She was pure black, with no spots of white or brown on her. She was healthy and happy.

I grabbed a brush beside the stall and began to brush Epona's fur, making sure to get all the dirt out. When I was done, her coat shone. I started on Saria. I treated Saria as if she were my daughter instead of Epona's. I was lonely; Epona seemed to be my only friend. Navi was… Navi was gone. I didn't know where she was.

We had fought when Layna left. She told me to go after her, but I knew it was useless. I needed to let her go. But I couldn't. The next day she was gone. I sighed and began saddling Epona. I needed some alone time with Epona.

* * *

Layna's POV

When I woke up, I heard clanking armour and loud whispering. They were guards, and they were looking for Lynka. They didn't call her Lynka, they just said "The Triforce Child". I quickly unwrapped my arms from Lynka and woke her up gently. I told her to run when I told her to. She nodded. I told her I loved her and that this was to protect her.

"Remember the hero of time and the princess. The man clad in green, and the beautiful princess. They will help you. To recognize them, they both have triforces on their left hands. If you see the triforce on their hand, then show them all of yours. Okay?" She nodded. Her blue and purple eyes flecked with gold shone with tears. But she was silent.

I then turned around, to the opening of the alleyway. Guards came in. I unsheathed my sword and ran at them. With some quick slices, they were dead. "Run Lynka!" I screamed. Her eyes were wide and she nodded. She ran fast out of the alley. She ran far away. I turned to see more soldiers.

I couldn't hold them off, they soon beat me. I lay on the ground, broken and bleeding. I held onto the hope that Lynka was safe. A soldier picked me up and threw me over his soldier. My face was wet. Using the little strength I had, I touched my face and looked at my hand. It was covered in a red sticky substance. Blood. I slipped into darkness and I dreamed of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

The small, black haired girl ran as fast as her legs would let her. She was scared and confused and she missed her mother. The girl stopped and ducked into a stable. The room was huge compared to her, and suddenly she felt very small. Pain stabbed into her mind as tears filled her eyes. On and on, every day she had to endure this suffering.

The girl caught her breath and then remembered what her mother told her. The hero of time. He could save her, maybe. She slowly remembered the song her mother had sung to her for so many nights. She went outside and walked down the pathway outside of the huge city, and she sang the song. She sang with such force that anyone that heard the noise would hardly believe that such a sound could come from such a small girl.

On and on the song went, and the girl became tired. She was so tired, that she lay on the ground underneath a tree and began to drift into a deep sleep…

* * *

Link's POV

I rode Epona outside of the city to cool off. What Zelda believed had set me off, and I couldn't bear to look at her face. The sunset was orange and yellow with shades of pink, purple, and blue. Suddenly, Epona veered off to the side and began running in a different direction.

I tried to slow her down, but she kept on going. On and on she went. She slowed down in front of a tree. She trotted and then stopped. I looked down to see a small girl lying on the ground. She was around five or six. Her black hair went to her waist, she had pale porcelain skin, and she was very small.

I slowly touched the girl's arm. I did this a couple more times until the girl's eyes opened. I was shocked. She had one purple eye and one blue eye. There were flecks of gold in both of them if you looked closely. Her face was sad and confused.

"What is your name, little one?" She blinked at me. "Can I help you in any way?" She looked at me in the face. Her eyes grew wide. She sat up and grabbed my left hand. I had my riding gloves on, so she tugged at them. I pulled it off only to have her grab my hand again. When she saw the triforce her eyes went even wider. Suddenly she jumped up to her feet.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the path, leaving Epona behind. We came to a small stream. The girl went to it, and started scrubbing her face and hands. After around ten minutes, she stood up and faced me. A hood was pulled down over her face. She pulled it back to reveal a triforce on her forehead. She held out her hands and I saw that both of them ad the triforce on them.

My jaw dropped. She must be- the triforce child. She beamed at me.

"Hero?" She asked. I crinkled my nose.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Hero of time?" She knew who I was. I nodded to her.

"Yes, that's me. What is your name?" Her smile grew wider.

"Lynka."

"Well, Lynka, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Her face went to stone.

"Mommy was taken."

"Taken? Taken by whom?"

"G-guards."

"Guards? You mean, from the castle?" She nodded.

"Do you need my help?" She nodded. I smiled at her.

"I'll help you, Lynka." She pulled my wrist and we went back to Epona. I was amazed that Zelda was right. Suddenly, I was ashamed for exploding at her. When we were beside Epona, I lifted Lynka onto the saddle. I led Epona back to Castle Town. I could tell Zelda, and that was it. I longed for my best friend, Drake. I didn't know where he was. It turned out that Diana was pregnant when Layna left.

When the child was born, she was alive. When the baby turned one, she was attacked by one of the palace guards. She died a slow and painful death in Drake's arms. Drake was so heartbroken, that he sent the child to Kakariko Village. We became very good friends, but never like brothers. One day, he just got up and left the Gerudo Desert. Never to be seen again.

* * *

Layna's POV

"Unless you want to die, you will tell us where the triforce child is!" a soldier yelled at me. I shook my head.

"I will never reveal her location to you!" Suddenly, my face was stinging. He had slapped me.

"Well, then. We have more persuasive ways of getting you to tell us." He reached for me. I could sense the lust in his gaze. I couldn't let him do this. He gripped my shoulder and tugged me along the hallway of Hyrule Castle.

I was thrown into my cell. It was familiar and dark. I curled up in the corner.

"Be up bright and early tomorrow. You have a guest coming. He can be very… persuasive." He laughed evilly then shut the door. I pulled myself together in a little ball, then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

LAYNA'S POV

After I left the gerudo desert, I was a mess. I longed to be with Link, but I knew I could not. I lived in Kakariko. Soon I learned I was pregnant. I remained with myself the whole time in Kakariko. I then learned that Diana and Zelda still talked. I needed them. I couldn't give birth to my child alone. So, I followed a merchant to Castle Town.

When I arrived, I had no idea how I would get to Zelda. I wandered the streets all day, being careful to hide my face in the hood of my cloak. I then saw HIM. Link. I wanted to run to him, say the note wasn't real, say how much I loved him. But I didn't.

I couldn't put him in danger again. I saw him beside Drake, who kissed Diana. Link and Drake left. I quickly ran up to the house they were in front of before. Diana had closed the door, but I knew she was still there.

I knocked on the door three times. Diana opened the door. I looked up from the ground. She gasped.

"Layna-!?" She whispered. She ushered me into the house. She looked both ways, and then shut the door. I stood in her home. It was small and quaint. Something I knew she would love.

"Layna… We thought you were dead." She said. I looked back at her. Her navy blue eyes were wide and almost tearing from confusion. I looked to the ground.

"Diana… I am pregnant." I whispered. Her eyes went even wider. My cloak was around me, so she couldn't see. I pulled back the cloak to reveal my secret to her.

"Layna…" she smiled. "I have had a baby." My eyes went wide this time.

"May I…?"

"Of course. Follow me." She walked into her bedroom. There was a bed pulled up against the wall, a dresser next to it, and on the side closest to the window, there was a cradle.

We walked to the cradle. She put her arms in it and pulled out a baby wrapped in a blanket. I looked at the baby. Its skin was almost grey, and its hair was such a light blond it was almost white. Its eyes were red, and even though a baby, the features long and angled on its face.

"His name is Robin." She said. She kissed his forehead, and then lay him down in the cradle. We left the room. We went up the stairs to her attic. We went and sat on the chairs that were in the corner. I sat down on the wooden chair. I placed a hand on my stomach.

"You… It is Link's?" I nodded to her.

"Yes, Link is this baby's father." She beamed at me.

"Well, then. We just have to wait 'till the end of the day. Drake and Link work together until the evening, but that's all right. We can clean you up and you and Link will be-"

"No, Diana. I am dangerous. I almost killed him before! I can't put him in danger. I came here because I can't have this baby on my own." Diana's face fell.

"But- we all miss you. Especially Link. He won't admit it, but he's not over you, Layna! Will you leave us once you have the baby?" Her eyes were turning red and glittering with tears. Her nostrils flared once.

"I need you and Zelda to be with me when the baby comes. Then I must leave you. Just pretend afterward I never came here." Diana was looking at her lap. She looked up just as a tear slipped down her cheek. She nodded.

"All right. I'll do it. I will need to contact Zelda. She has let me take care of Robin." I smiled.

"Thank you, Diana." I stood up. Diana stood up with me. We couldn't help it. We hugged each other and cried. We were great friends. It killed her that I would soon leave, but I knew that I had to protect them all.

* * *

I was woken suddenly with the sound of the screaming door opening. The guard grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I looked at his face. He had no mercy, and no sympathy for anyone.

"Your guest is here." He spat in my face. I started shaking. I knew how the guest would persuade me. Torture. He dragged me down the hall to a room. Two chains hung from the ceiling. He put my hands in these and locked them.

A man who was tall and thin, with an evil look on his face came into the room. He spoke with the guard, which ended with them laughing evilly. The guard left, and the man locked the door.

"We don't have to do this you know. This is your choice." He said. Surprisingly, his voice was deep and gentle. But it was lined with evil.

"I will never betray her." I stated. I was shaking all over. I was afraid. Suddenly I felt a burning agony in my back. I screamed.

"We know she is your daughter. We know of your relations with the hero of time. Wouldn't it kill him to know you were dead…" he said.

"That is what he already believes." I said. I felt the agony again. I screamed even louder. I knew what he was doing. I was being whipped.

"You will tell me, Layna Dragmire. You cannot tolerate this for long."

"I will. I cannot betray her, even if I wanted to." The man walked in front of me. His face was surprised.

"What do you mean, Ms. Dragmire?" I smirked at him.

"She is gone; I have no idea where she is." He smirked at me.

"Well, we might as well have some fun." He said. I started shaking again. Suddenly, my back was filled with agony. I screamed for a very long time. Fire was on my back. Tears fell down my face.

Then, it stopped. I was panting, and I could feel the blood drip down my back. The man unlocked me from the chains and then unlocked the door. He dragged me to my cell and threw me into it.

"See you tomorrow, Layna Dragmire." He said. I curled up again and started to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Link's POV

I helped Lynka cover the triforces; she told me that her mother told her to always keep them covered. The wax was very hard to spread, but it covered them very well. I knew that we needed Zelda's help.

So, we rode back into castle town, trying not to bring attention to us. We climbed into Princess Zelda's room after many efforts of trying to request an audience. It had taken quite a long time, but we had finally sneaked into her room.

Sadly, we walked in on a scene that I had to cover Lynka's eyes. Zelda and one of the soldiers were on the bed, making out. I coughed and suddenly the soldier and Zelda were on opposite sides of the room. Lynka moved my hands so she could see.

"Zelda, we need to talk to you." I looked to the scared-looking soldier. "ALONE." He nodded and fled the room. I looked back to Zelda. Her cheeks were scarlet. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, Link… Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. I looked to Lynka. I crouched spoke in her ear.

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?" Her eyes opened wide. She grabbed my left hand and pointed to the triforce.

"Does... She have it too?" She said a very quiet voice. I stood up and spoke to Zelda.

"Zelda, show Lynka your triforce." Zelda pulled up her sleeve that covered her hand and showed it to Lynka. Lynka then ran to Zelda's basin of water. A couple of minutes later, she ran over to Zelda. She held out her hands and showed Zelda her forehead. Zelda's eyes widened.

"Oh, Lynka! You're alright!" Zelda picked up Lynka and hugged her while swing her around the room.

"Auntie Zelda?" Zelda beamed.

"Yes, Lynka! I'm your auntie Zelda!" Lynka also beamed. She threw her arms around Zelda's neck and hugged her.

"Um… Zelda? How do you guys know each other?" Zelda set Lynka down on the ground.

"Uh, Link… Um…" suddenly, Zelda's face was troubled. She bit her lip very hard, sending a teardrop of blood down her chin. She noticed and quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood off her chin.

"Please, tell me Zelda." She looked to the ground. A little bit later, she glanced up at me. She gulped and sighed.

"I must tell you… Even though I made a promise… You must know..." her voice was low. Her eyes stared off into space. She went to her bed, beckoning Lynka to follow.

"Lynka, are you tired?" Lynka nodded. Zelda then pulled back the blankets and let Lynka crawl into it. She pulled the blanks up to her chin, and soon after Lynka was fast asleep. Zelda then went to the fireplace. She signalled me to follow her. I sat in the chair opposite her.

Zelda fumbled with her hands in her lap. I patiently waited. She seemed nervous; I didn't want to upset her.

"I know the reason why she left." She stated. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Who?" I asked.

"Layna. She wanted to protect you. Someone told her she had started attacking you. She felt like a monster." Thoughts raced through my mind. Who told her? If she stayed, would I have been dead?

"Who told her?" I asked. She sighed.

"Drake. He wanted to be a good friend. He knew that she would've told him. He only did what he thought was right." Zelda took a deep breath. "When she left, you were lost. Diana and I… Well, we were confused about why she would leave. Drake told me one day why she left."

Then, one day… After four months, Diana came to me…" She smiled and chuckled. "She was out of breath, her hair messy as ever.. A big smile was on her face. She told me that Layna had seen her." That sparked my attention.

"Why didn't Diana tell me this?"

"Layna told her not to. Diana also told me that she was pregnant. The child was yours." My mind raced a mile a minute. I had… a son or daughter?

"But there was a complication. Since you and her bore the triforces of power and courage, the traits were passed down to the child. It had happened once, that a child had those traits together. Without the triforce of wisom, they were fearless and could conquer the world.

Layna feared for her child, so I gave her baby a part of my triforce… She bears all three… We were all in her life… But one day when you almost saw her, she left. We never saw her again, and the poor child who was a toddler at the time, was taken with her. Then Diana was killed, and here we are.

But Link, you must know this. Lynka is your child. Layna blended your names together. She has the dark hair of Layna, with a gerudo nose and her eyes are flecked with gold. She has two coloured eyes, one purple, and one blue. Her face is the spitting image of you. She is your daughter." My heart started to pound rapidly.

It was a lot to take in, considering everything was coming to me offguard. She had been there? She had been in my reach the whole time… A thought suddenly struck me. How had I been so ignorant as to not see if before?

"Zelda… Is your father here?" She gave me a funny look.

"What do you mean, Link?" I took a deep breath.

"Is he here? On the throne?" Her eyes narrowed at me.

"No, he's away… Why?"

"Who's in his place?"

"His royal advisor… Why?"

"Royal guards took Layna… She has to be here." Zelda's eyes opened wide and she whispered something to herself as she put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes went glassy, she was almost crying.

"What did you say?" She looked into my eyes. In a monotone voice she simple said, "The screams."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard screams… They were hers…"

"You mean… She was tortured?"

"I think… I can't believe I didn't know…"

"We have to save her." Suddenly, Zelda jumped out of the chair, fire blazing in her eyes.

"We will save her. And the advisor will be defeated. I have a plan, Link." And so we proceeded to make a plan to save Layna.

* * *

Layna's POV

I was thrown into my cell after another session of whipping. I collapsed on the ground, my back facing the ceiling. I felt the fresh wounds bleed and the scabbed wounds open up again. My whole back covered with blood and puss. I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive this much longer. I could already feel my body starting to shut down.

My thoughts flashed to Lynka, and how I would never see her grow up. I could only hope that she found Link, and that he would take care of her. I closed my eyes, starting to pass out due to blood loss.

When I woke again, I was being dragged by one of the guards. I groaned in pain as my back throbbed.

"Oh, shut up." Said the guard. I was flung onto a chair. Then he tied me up with some rope. It was pitch-black in the room, except for a lone torch above my head. "Since your guest has not been able to persuade you, master will now do it himself." He laughed evilly and walked away, leaving me alone.

Across the room, another light went on, revealing a man with grey hair. His mouth was pulled into an evil smirk as he looked upon my face. He stood up, carrying himself lightly as he walked to me.

"Greetings, Ms. Dragmire." His voice was low and calm. He sounded wise and kind.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. I felt my heart speed up with fear. My breathing went faster.

"We have a problem, Ms. Dragmire. It has come to my attention that you have not made known to us the location of your daughter. If you want to live, I would suggest you tell us."

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed at him.

"Link misses you." His calm voice struck a nerve inside. "When you left, he was left useless for the longest of months. You were confused at what was happening to you. Why you wanted to kill Link."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" My voice was shaky. Suddenly, my cheek stung. He had slapped me.

"You thought it was your father, Ganondorf, who is still alive. But no, it was not him. Twas' me, your grandfather." He circled me, as what he told me sank in. My… grandfather….? His hands gently traced the wounds on my back. I flinched.

"Oh, dear. You are good. Well, you can't fight me for long…" Soon, the world was spinning and I dropped to the ground, perfectly fine. I was in the castle, in a beautiful white dress. Diana and Zelda burst into the room, giggling.

"Layna! Are you ready?" asked Zelda.

"Um… Ready for what?" Diana laughed.

"For your wedding silly!" Cried Diana. I forced a chuckle out of myself.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good luck, Layna." Said Zelda as we left the room in order. I followed behind them. We went all the way to the throne room, where there was an aisle. I followed, all the way up to Link, who stood there smiling.

"You look beautiful, Layna." I smiled back in return.

"Dearly beloved, we come here today to witness the joining of these two lives." Link and I joined hands. "Link, do you accept Ellie Dragmire, to love and to hold," I furrowed my eyebrows. Then I saw my deep tan arms and bright almost-orange hair cascade all around me. "Forever and ever, all the days of your life?" Link nodded.

"I do."

"And, Ellie Dragmire, do you accept Link, to love and to hold, forever and ever, all the days of your life?" I smiled into Link's face.

"I do." Then Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. The minister cleared his throat.

"Ellie Dragmire, I take you to be my wife," he started. Link repeated the line, his eyes staring into mine.

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of my life." Link repeated again, his deep blue eyes never leaving my purple ones.

"Through sickness and in health, through death and life." Link lifted up my hand, getting ready to put the ring on as he said the words.

"I promise to love you forever. This ring symbolizes forever, which is our unity." He slid the ring onto my finger.

"Link, I take you to be my husband." When I repeated my eyes darted to the floor in nervousness.

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of my life." I reached into the pocket of my dress and pulled out the ring. I held it in a fist at my side.

"Through sickness and in health, through dead and life." I grabbed his hand.

"I promise to love you forever. This ring symbolizes forever, which is our unity." I slid the ring onto his finger. When I looked up into his face, he was smiling evilly. Suddenly, he pulled out a sword and pointed to my stomach. I ran from him, grabbing a sword from the wall.

I defended myself, and I knew that this was not Link. We parried and I stabbed his shoulder, blood spraying all over my dress. He grunted in pain, but we kept going. He got me to drop my sword, and then he dropped his.

He pushed me against the wall, a mirror shattering. The pieces sliced open my arms and back. I cried out in pain. I punched him in the face, and while he staggered back, I ran and grabbed my sword. I ran to him and stabbed him in the heart. Link slumped on the floor, dead.

"Layna!" I turned around from Link's body to see my father. He was on one knee, his hands stretched out. I ran to him, hugging him hard.

"I love you father."

"I love you, Layna. I'm so proud of you." I smiled as I buried my face in his chest. A couple seconds later, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I pulled away from my father, my eyes opening wide at the dagger protruding from my stomach. I looked up at him again to see it was not my father.

It was the elderly man. He smiled. Suddenly, I was back in the chair, tied up. There was no stab wound.

"Ms. Dragmire, I hope you enjoyed my little show." My mouth gaped open. How did he-? "I am an illusionist. I have power far beyond you can comprehend, Ms. Dragmire." I was all of a sudden very aware of his bright triforces. One on each of his hands and one on his forehead.

Out of thin air he pulled out two thin swords. He stepped closer to me, one sword in each hand. He crossed them and pressed the blades onto my cheeks. I felt the skin break, blood dripping down my face.

He released them. I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath until he removed the blades. I gasped for air. I was terrified.

"Your daughter cannot live… She is a threat. As matter of fact, neither can you, or Link." He circled me now. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

"Maybe, I'll just kill you now." I braced myself for more pain I was about to endure.


	5. Chapter 5

Link's POV

Zelda fumbled with the key as she struggled to open the dungeon. She finally managed to open the door. We ran inside, checking for guards first. We ran along the halls, checking every cell for her. We arrived at the door to the place that was deeper than the dungeon.

Deep underground, only prisoners of the most evil were taken down there. We heard a shriek of pain. It was a woman's voice. Zelda opened the door, us rushing in. We ran down the steps, skipping every two or so. I turned around suddenly, sensing someone.

It was Lynka. She had almost been silent in following us. I tried to make her go, but she refused. So we went on. I held my breath when my eyes registered what I was seeing.

Layna was on a chair in the middle of the room and ropes tied her to it. Two scarlet lines made a 'v' on both of her cheeks. Her whole back was scarlet. Her shirt was ragged there; I could see that she had been whipped.

"Layna!" I cried. She turned her face towards me. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot. I ran towards her.

"N-no Link. He'll hurt you. No… He'll kill you. He'll kill everyone until he gets what he wants." Tears were streaking her face. Lynka ran up from behind me.

"Mommy!" She cried. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Link…" she whispered. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean?" She started sobbing.

"Lynka is what he wants! He wants to kill her!"

"Your daughter… She is here, Ms. Dragmire?" Her sobs stopped suddenly. An elderly man appeared before us. He smiled, baring his teeth.

"You stay away from Layna!" Cried Zelda. He smiled even broader.

"Layna, you have brought everyone… Now I can kill you all. You even brought your daughter!" With a dagger in hand, he stepped towards Layna, putting it to her throat. Her breath caught.

"Mommy!" Yelled Lynka. She tried to run towards her, but I caught her waist. I held her to me. She started crying. The man started to shine with light.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Then, the strangest thing happened. Lynka glowed with the same light. I was thrown back from her. I hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

I looked up and saw Lynka standing before the man. He looked smug, but had fear in his eyes. He dropped the dagger. A line of red appeared on her neck. He took a step towards Lynka.

"Leave Mommy alone!" She yelled. A beam of light came out of her body straight for the man. It hit him, and he was gone. No trace of him. I quickly stood up.

Zelda was standing next to me, I hadn't noticed her. She must have come over when I was thrown back. Slowly, the light faded from Lynka's body. I ran forward, and her body fell into my arms.

"Lynka!" Cried Layna. I handed Lynka to Zelda. I untied Layna, being careful of her wounds on her back. When I saw them up close, they were infected and horrible. She ran to Lynka, flinching slightly as she bent over.

Layna and Zelda cradled Lynka. I sat near then, staring at the dark ceiling. So much had happened… In only days. I breathed deeply. I didn't know how I could take these changes.

* * *

Layna's POV

I cradled Lynka in my arms. My back was on fire, and I could feel the wound in my neck trickling some blood. She had used her power to the extent. I didn't know if she would survive.

My sight got blurry and I felt weak all of a sudden. My arms around Layna dropped and my head spun. I fell backwards and I heard Zelda call my name as I slipped into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

LAYNA'S POV

I bolted upright, sweat covering my forehead. I yelped at the pain in my back. I looked around me. I was on a bed, and bandages were wrapped around my body. Beside me, was Lynka in another bed? She was asleep. Her small chest was rising up and down.

I let out a long breath in relief. My eyes started to tear up. She was alive. She was safe.

"Layna?" I heard Zelda's voice ask. I looked to my other side to see her and Link there. Two tears slipped down my face.

"Yes, Zelda?" my voice quivered a bit. I could feel my heart pounding. I looked at Link. His blue eyes bore into mine.

"Are you alright?" I was listening, but all I could see was the blue eyes staring at me.

"Yes, I am now." Link's eyes shifted from me to Lynka's sleeping figure.

"It seems that much has happened to you since you left. Would you care to tell us?" Link asked. It was then I noticed a thin line on his cheek. It was a scar. I reached over and traced it with my finger.

"It seems much has happened to you, too." Link put his hand up to mine and held my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and started to hum. I recognized it… Midna's lullaby.

I had hurt him so. I remember my father coming to me, broken, saying how I had left him sad and torn apart. I felt happy; I thought my father was proud of me.

I heard a yawn behind me and immediately I tore myself away from Link to turn around. Lynka's eyes slowly opened. She smiled a bit at me.

"Mommy!" Her voice was husky, but otherwise she sounded fine.

"Lynka!" I jumped off my bed and onto hers, ignoring my back pain. She crawled into my arms. We sat on the bed, hugging for a very long time.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Mommy." She whispered in my ear. My eyes teared up as I looked down into her unique face.

"I know, I know." I wrapped my arms around her one more time. I looked up at Link. He smiled and nodded to Lynka. I pulled away from her.

"Lynka, this is your father." I pointed to Link. Her eyes went wide.

"The hero is my daddy?" She asked. A big smile lit up her face. I looked down at her and nodded. She jumped off the bed and ran into Link's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around the room.

After a while he stopped. With one arm around her, he held another out for me. I got up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around Lynka and him while he did the same to me.

I took a deep breath. I didn't feel the need for him constantly be holding me anymore. I realized something there. We had grown into something much more than teenage romance. It was then and there I knew what true love was. My eyes looked to his. His mouth pulled into a smile. Mine did the same. Then he leaned down and kissed Lynka's forehead.

And suddenly it occurred to me what had all happened. My eyes wandered to Zelda, who was sitting there kind of awkwardly. I pulled away and sort of pushed Link away from Lynka and I.

"Lynka, why don't you go hang out with Zelda?"

"Okay!" She cried. She ran away to Zelda and took her hand. They left the room together. I turned to Link.

"Link. It's time I told you. Everything." I said. His face turned serious.

"And I too, Layna." And so we sat on the bed and told each other every aspect of our lives we had kept. We learned more and more about our character and each other.

I told him of how I had caused him so much pain for everything I had done. I told him how every time my father was sent away, I would bring him back using different people as puppets. I told him of everything I did wrong.

I had been evil. Caused so much hurt…

I didn't realize I had been crying until he wiped away a tear with his thumb. He cupped my face in his hands. There was a slight smile on his face.

"Don't say things like that. Anyone, myself included, would've done what you did. You wanted love. I forgive you." I smiled, finally at peace with myself. Suddenly a person's face came into my mind.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Diana? She was… My best friend. Where is she? Where is Drake? Where is Robin? Why aren't they here?" Link's blue eyes darted to the floor. He got a pained expression on his face.

"Layna…" he started. His voice was almost a whisper. His eyes looked up into mine. "Diana… She was killed during Zane's ruling. Drake… He disappeared soon after. And Robin… He is in Kakariko as far as I know." I let a tear fall down my cheek. My friends… Gone?

I collapsed in Link's arms and buried my face in his chest. I sobbed harder and harder. But suddenly, the tears stopped. I didn't want to cry anymore. It was pointless. It wouldn't bring Diana back. I felt a sense of calm wave over my body.

"Layna? Are you alright?" I pulled away from his and wiped my eyes from tears with my hands. A smile spread out on my lips as I looked up into his eyes. I nodded. A tear fell, but it was of happiness. My expression clouded over when my eyes once again stared at the scar on his face.

"Link… What happened to you?"

"Drake and I, we tried to save the town. The soldiers came from everywhere, murdering so many people… We failed so many lives…" There was pain in his eyes. And then I could see I was not the only one who had hardships.

I lay my hand on the palm of his. His hand was warm and rough with calluses. But they were strong and gentle. I turned it over to see the dark triforce on his hand. I rubbed my thumb against it. It was different than mine. His was almost like a tattoo, it was just in his skin.

I looked my own hand that wielded the triforce. The area was raised a little, and the area was darker than Link's. I knew that it was because I had not been born with it.

We bad both seen horror, and even felt it. We had unknowingly brought a young girl into this world of hurt and war. I looked back up to Link.

"Link, we need to protect her." He silently nodded, acknowledging what I had said. We both stood up and went over to the window in the room, looking down at our daughter and Zelda. "She needs to be shielded from everything."

Link's arm wrapped around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched Lynka play with Zelda amidst the sunset.

* * *

 **A/N** : hope you had fun reading this! dw, I'm fully aware how terrible this is.


End file.
